You Know We Should
by Faux Affliction
Summary: Harry is bisexual, and he dates Hermione, but he needs the feel of a man nowadays and not just a female, so he turns to his best friend for help.


**Title:** You Know We Should…  
**Author:** Faux Affliction  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters because they, as you already know, belong to JK Rowling.  
**Warning:**This is a M/M. If you do not like reading any of these kinds of pairing, then you need to leave. Seriously. It starts right off with sex and ends with sex.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Ron

**_This May Call For A Proper Introduction

* * *

_**

"I think I'm ready." he said quietly to me with sighs in between each word.

"Are you sure?" he asked him, getting ready to probe his entrance. I looked down at him and worried if I would hurt him or not, he nodded at me in agreement. I kissed the back of his neck and down his spine. I felt him shiver at my touch. I turned him over to look at me. "Look in my eyes." his eyes were shut, I'm sure he was scared seeing as how it was his first time. He shook his head. "Ron…look at me, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Oh yes…I'm sure, and I'm ready." Ron leaned forward to kiss his partner. They locked their lips in such a passionate kiss. They kissed once more before Ron felt his partners tongue on his bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth to let him enter. Their tongues entangled in each others mouths for about five more minutes before he let go. Ron felt himself reaching down toward his own manhood, and touched the head of it, rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

"No…that's why I'm here." his partner said, reaching down toward Ron's hand and removing it, he took the entire manhood in his hand, and started to stroke it up and down, at a very slow pace.

"Oh…Harry…Mmm…" Ron said arching his back when he lover was picking up speed. He felt himself about to climax, but he stopped. He felt his legs being brought upon Harry's shoulders, and he let them rest there as Harry bent his head downward. He licked the head of his penis before engaging in oral. He felt Ron was near his climax, and he would release at any point. Harry took Ron's penis and put it in his mouth, very slowly, inching. He started to bob his head, and he felt the hands of Ron being placed on the back of his head helping out with the depth. Ron needed to release, and he was almost there. But Harry, being the little tease that he is, took Ron out of his mouth.

"This is it Ron…Are you ready?" Ron nodded to Harry. Harry began to feel around Ron's ass, to find his entrance. "This might hurt a bit, okay?" he assured his partner. Ron nodded again in anticipation, he couldn't take it any longer and he need to release. Harry found his wand and used to lubrication spell on his lover. Harry felt around for a bit probing his hole. He felt himself getting even more aroused than he was before. He was about to take the virginity of his other best friend. Of course Harry and Hermione have been dating, but Harry was bisexual and needed to find release in another man, and why not Ron? Harry stuck a finger into Ron's hole, he felt the tightness surrounding his finger, Ron couldn't nearly be this tight, surely it was going to hurt once Harry stuck himself all the way inside of him with his erection. He twirled his finger around for a bit, stretching Ron out a little bit more before entering a second finger. And this point Ron couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry…I need you inside of me…please, now…" he moaned and grunted. Harry couldn't take it much longer anyway, he needed to know how it felt to fuck his best friend. Harry took both of his fingers out of Ron and positioned himself at Ron's aching ass. Harry licked his lips before starting to enter.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry asked. He had felt Ron twitch and squeeze tightly around what Harry has entered.

"It's fine…keep going." Ron assured. With that Harry started again, slowly entering Ron with every inch of his hardened cock. After a minute or two, Harry was finally fully inserted. He started to go slow, pumping his way in and out of Ron. Ron was still tight, but he was sure it was bound to loosen up in a little bit. Harry was on the edge, he need to release, and as did Ron. He grabbed Ron's cock into his hand and pumped it up and down, and he fucked Ron from behind. Ron was moaning in pleasure, he couldn't believe what was happening. Harry was about to be there, Ron was there. He pumped harder and faster into Ron as he jerked him off with his hand. Harry felt Ron release and with seconds in between he slammed into Ron one last time before arching his own back and releasing all of his fluid into his partner.

The sweat was building up over their bodies. Harry released himself from Ron, and bent over to kiss him one last time. He got out of Ron's bed and before he was out of the canopy, he said. "Don't tell Hermione about this." and he smiled and went back to bed.


End file.
